


Совсем не страшно

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Амелл мучительно пытается заснуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совсем не страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [**bellchonok**](http://malishstar92.diary.ru/)

Раньше я пытался сохранять видимость нормальной жизни. Задница и божественно длинные ноги Андрасте, я пытался сохранить видимость нормальной жизни всю эту самую жизнь!..

Поначалу я раздевался, ложась спать, и аккуратно складывал одеяние мага возле лежанки – все-таки, оно зачаровано. Зачем я это делал? Затем, что так поступают все нормальные люди. Раздеваются перед сном. Моются. Надевают чистое. У меня-то, конечно, из одежды лишь то, что на мне, да запасное в рюкзаке – на случай, если накроет «Огненным вихрем» и превратит магическое, улучшенное рунами, практически драгоценное в головешку. Смыть с лица пыль тоже получается не всякий день. Но что-то, хоть малейшую кроху той, другой жизни, я могу сохранить!..

Очень скоро я перестаю проделывать процедуру с ритуальным стягиванием балахона. Кажется, после того, как в одну из ночей на лагерь напала кучка крикунов. Было не слишком приятно собирать вьюгу в одном исподнем, а после, падая от усталости, брести к палатке сквозь хрусткий от мороза воздух, ощущая, как кристаллики льда – последние крупицы магии, не успевшей развеяться в пространстве – оседают на разгоряченную после боя кожу. Зевран отпустил пару скабрезных шуток мне вслед, но я был так вымотан за день и так хотел вернуться поскорее в мир грез, дабы восстановить хотя бы часть своих сил, что не мог разобрать ни слова. А может, мой убийственный друг говорил на антиванском наречии, Создатель его разберет.

Чуть позже я понимаю, что во всем есть свои преимущества. Даже в том, что я сплю при полном параде, как нажравшийся лириума храмовник-часовой, есть преимущества. Прежде я ужасно страдал от песка, засыпавшегося на мою лежанку. Чего там, в жару, неделями бредя по дороге, мы все превращались в эдаких песчаных монстров, разваливающихся недоголемов, которых шмякни легонько по плечу – песок и посыпется. Это здорово надоедало. Я хотел отдохнуть от этого хотя бы тогда, когда имел возможность стащить с себя пыльное, провонявшее потом одеяние, вытянуть ноги и расслабиться. Но – нет. Я как будто возлежал на груде крошек от позавчерашнего хлеба. Спина чесалась. Многострадальные ноги ныли. Позвоночник словно прошибло сковывающим выстрелом: я едва мог пошевелиться. Вот тогда, в духоте палатки, пропахшей костром и выделанной кожей, я и подумал: ничего этого бы не было, лежи я здесь одетый! Во всяком случае, спина бы не чесалась. И как только песок попал сюда?..

Сейчас мы движемся на северо-запад, и, прямо сказать, север в здешних местах ощущается намного сильнее. Земля плотная, будто сжалась в тщетной попытке удержать тепло. Чем ближе к Орзаммару, тем сильнее она напоминает камень – тот, от которого, по легенде, и пошел гномий народ. Я чувствую исходящий от земли холод даже когда, устроившись на ночь в палатке, кутаюсь в шкуры. Сгибаю ноги, подтягиваю их, насколько позволяет плотный мех, коконом обвивающий мое тело, и выдумываю разнообразные способы согреться. Стихийная магия отпадает сразу. Слишком уж она... стихийная. Вспомнить хоть ту попытку разогреть утром остатки вчерашней похлебки. Котел едва отчистили от пригари, и хорошо еще, что он вовсе не остался без дна; тогда бы мы лишились возможности готовить еду и тащились бы двое суток до Редклифа, питаясь подножным кормом подозрительного вида. У Морриган, конечно, есть еще один котел, но я опасаюсь его занимать. Уже на подступах к ее обиталищу начинаешь улавливать незнакомые сочетания запахов, среди которых нет-нет да и почуешь отзвук тошнотворной сладости корня смерти – так бывает, разве что, когда животное подохнет и поваляется на солнцепеке. Размякшую, раздувшуюся тушу уберут, а зловоние останется, въевшись в переплетения трав и, должно быть, саму землю.

Не стоит лишний раз беспокоить ледяную ведьму и ее гордое уединение. Ее маманя вон, сотни лет жила одна в Диких землях, питаясь гостями, случайно зашедшими на огонек.

Тем временем все холодает. Я с сожалением кошусь на посох, лежащий под боком, словно верная жена. Нет, никакой магии в палатке – правило номер три. Под королевским первым номером числится принцип «никакой еды в палатке», следующим идет «никаких мабари». Псы во сне храпят, скулят, лягаются и пускают слюни, что же касается еды... прецедент был настолько ужасен, что и вспоминать не хочется.

Для того, чтобы согреть палатку, можно притащить тлеющую головешку из костра... Но тут уж одно из двух: либо она остынет по дороге сюда, либо спалит к Архидемону весь мой нехитрый скарб, включая посох из древесины сильвана, без которого я беззащитен, как малое дитя. Остается разве что выпросить у не к ночи помянутого Зеврана глоточек антиванского бренди: мне, не пившему ничего крепче разбавленного вина на праздненствах в Башне Магов, и этого хватит, чтобы в хмельном угаре отрубиться в ближайших кустах, забыв про холод и прочие неудобства. Услышав просьбу о спиртном «для сугрева», эльф, конечно, немедленно начнет предлагать разнообразные экзотические услуги, а мне от этих предложений всякий раз делается тоскливо и одиноко. В тот день, когда мы впервые на него наткнулись, я, помнится, совершенно поглупел. Недаром же этих, длинноухих и нелепых, с пропорциями детей, только вошедших в период взросления, называют красивейшей расой по эту сторону Амарантайского Океана. В общем, стоял я – я-то! (тощий, с безвольными ручонками, заходящийся приступом одышки, стоит лишь примерить доспех потяжелее) – над ним, ставший внезапно таким огромным и величественным, прямо «Расступитесь, идет защитник Редклифа!», и таращился на красивый ровный загар, и изгиб татуировки, и золотистые волосы. А потом моргнул... и как пелена спала. Это же не для меня. Это же только с виду все такое золотое, искристое, без взаимных обещаний, забавы ради, а копни поглубже – там уже черно и глухо, а если что белое и найдется, так это зола. Да и не могу я без обещаний. Глупая игра «мы друг другу никто, просто побудем вместе и разбежимся». Столько лет у меня не было ничего своего! Даже комнату, и ту нужно было делить с добрым десятком таких же, как и я, растерянных детей, перед которыми будущее ставят уже готовым, как ужин на тарелке, и будьте добры прожевать и проглотить, не подавившись. Нет, я больше не хочу делиться. Не хочу чего-то видавшего виды, нарочито с чужого плеча. И слушать про безликих, давным-давно ушедших из жизни мужчин и женщин не хочу. Я улыбаюсь и отвечаю что-то, стараясь изобразить вежливый интерес, всякий раз, как Зевран «Не-Бард-Но-Что-то-Около» Антиванский заводит песнь о делах минувших дней. В такие моменты Алистер выглядывает из-за моего плеча, и даже если у него на голове громоздкий шлем с опущенным забралом, совершенно очевидно, что наш несостоявшийся храмовник смущен, возмущен, да еще умудряется брезгливо морщиться при этом. Ну, пожалуй, насчет «выглядывает из-за плеча» я загнул. Чего ему выглядывать? Он же огромный.

Это я тут дохляк. Тоньше и – как это? – изящнее меня только пресловутый Зевран, которому это позволительно, эльф же, будь он неладен. Огр с ревом врывается на поле боя, кому орут: «Прячься»? Нет, не хрупкой Лелиане и не многоуважамой Винн весьма почтенного возраста, куда там! Прятаться должен я, потому что наступит огр на букашку по имени Амелл – и все, нет букашки. Тактика простая: Амелл сидит в укрытии и машет оттуда посохом. Морриган, болотная дьяволица, несется в гущу сражения впереди Алистера, обращая все живое в ледяные статуи, а Амелл сидит в укрытии и упорно машет посохом. Тьфу. Стыдно. Хуже – только если вовремя не успею отступить на безопасное расстояние и грудью встречу удар порождений тьмы. Тогда все поспешат спасти меня, стройный ход славной битвы нарушится, и все обратится в хаос.

Мое ночное времяпровождение проходит по старому сценарию: лег, погрузился в мысли, расстроился, кое-как задремал, только начал смотреть очередной увлекательный сон про Архидемона и всеобщую погибель – оп, уже рассвет, или там время дежурства подошло. Ничего нового. Если пошли тягостные раздумья о судьбах мира – это надолго, но нужно перетерпеть, а там, глядишь, и не заметишь, как заснешь. Хорошо Алистеру – где сел, там и отключился. Вот уж у кого все в жизни просто.

Вообще, мне нравится Алистер. У нас с ним такая... солидарность, что ли? Я воспитывался чужими людьми в строгости и порядке – и он. Я Серый Страж – и он. Я пережил Остагар – и он. Вот только я маг в халате, подбитом чудесами, а он такой недохрамовник, закованный в вечно бряцающую металлическую махину, тяжеленную и неподатливую. Засунь меня в нее, я бы похоронился заживо там внутри, а он ведь это на себе носит, а еще щит и меч в довесок. Надев доспех, Алистер всегда серьезный. Ответственный. Непробиваемый и непобедимый, точно голем из тех гномьих легенд. Стоит снять громыхающее и искрящееся на солнце облачение – вот он, тот самый Алистер, который вечно играет с моим мабари, пока Винн ворчит о возне двух свиней в грязи. Алистер, который теряет вещи и коптит свежепойманного кролика, пока тот основательно не обуглится, и вечно смущается до густой, прямо-таки неприличный красноты, когда кто-то начинает его подкалывать. Иногда я думаю, что все дело в крови Тейринов. Взять, к примеру, покойного короля Кайлана. Тоже в свое время сиял на солнце, как новая монета, – золотой доспех, пшеничные волосы, аура победителя, – а по характеру был что большой ребенок. Грандиозных сражений ему подавай, чтоб как в сказках, чтоб барды потом воспели великие свершения... А, впрочем, они и воспели, чем им еще заниматься?.. И чудовищный разгром воспели, и то, как золотого и венценосного кромсали на королевское жаркое, и посмертный подвиг Дункана не забыли. Отвратнейшие песни; каждый раз, как слышу, злость берет. Впрочем, речь не о них. О крови Тейринов. Я боюсь, что однажды наивность, детскость, неискушенность Алистера сыграют с ним злую шутку, и тогда мы потеряем его, как Ферелден – своего правителя. Архидемон, выпускающий из ноздрей клубы зловонных испарений, уступает в моих снах место воину с волосами персикового цвета. Он лежит на земле, весь изломанный, рука, все еще сжимающая меч, торчит под неестественным углом, щит отброшен в сторону. Сквозь просвет между металлическими пластинами вытекает кровь – но она почему-то не красная, а черная, как экстракт корня смерти, – и распространяет тот сладковатый запах гниения, ощутив который один раз, невозможно забыть. Этот запах привлекает порождений тьмы, и они подбираются к поверженному воину все ближе, окружают его и начинают с омерзительным хрюканьем пожирать тело...

После таких снов я просыпаюсь, дрожа всем телом, а в ушах все еще стоит жалобный треск разламываемого доспеха и хруст дробящихся костей. Тогда я выбираюсь из палатки и иду проверить, как там Алистер; если он спит, мне приходится посидеть рядом несколько минут, чтобы окончательно осознать, что он – жив и здоров, дышит, чмокает губами во сне или нервно всхрапывает. Если он дежурит, я задаю ему какой-нибудь вопрос – первый, пришедший в голову. Алистер говорит в ответ что-нибудь забавное, я успокаиваюсь и возвращаюсь к себе, помятый и хмурый. Конечно, я бы с радостью посидел с другом еще немного, но глаза слипаются, и на дежурство заступать совсем скоро. За ночь каждый должен немного постоять в дозоре; так все успевают поспать и морально подготовиться к трудностям нового дня. Мы пробовали назначать стражей лагеря на всю ночь, но быстро сообразили, что воин, до рассвета боровшийся со сном, а после оного отправившийся в путь, – плохой воин. Теперь – вот такая система, и она намного удобней. Охраняем отдыхающих собратьев попарно. Одному – слишком рискованно, в большем числе дозорных нет смысла. Алистеру в напарники вечно выпадает Лелиана, которая по полночи бренчит на своей лютне. Мне, пожалуй, лучше всего караулить чужой сон в компании мабари. Зевран слишком разговорчив, Стен слишком молчалив, Винн слишком нравоучительна, Морриган слишком развязна. Всегда знал, что плохо схожусь с людьми, потому, в общем-то, у меня и не было друзей в Башне. Кроме Йована, но это вообще больная тема.

Кто решил, что мы с ним друзья? Полагаю, Йован собственной персоной. Я всегда держался немного особняком, и меня это не особенно тяготило. Для того, чтобы считать собственный досуг занимательным, хватало общения с преподавателями и книг. Йован появился из ниоткуда, первым обратился ко мне, и я подумал: «Что я потеряю? Во всяком случае, познакомиться поближе с кем-то из здешних не так уж плохо». Вот так мы и начали общаться. Порой у меня возникало ощущение, будто Йовану что-то от меня нужно, но он никогда не говорил напрямую, ничего не требовал. Напряжение, возникавшее от мыслей о том, что он чего-то ждет от меня, уходило, чтобы вернуться снова после неосторожного жеста или случайно перехваченного взгляда товарища. От этого взгляда в районе крестца расползался холод, клянусь Андрасте. Потом произошла эта история с его «запретной любовью». Ох, ну и девушку он себе нашел; такую необъятную грудь можно в битвах использовать вместо щита. И вот что странно: знакомит меня с этой служительницей церкви, а сам смотрит так испытывающе, как будто я должен подлететь до потолка или изобразить ритуальный танец тевинтерских магистров. В общем, непонятно, чего он от меня тогда ждал.

Йован-Йован... Я открываю глаза и смотрю в купол палатки. Мелькали у меня иногда мысли о природе ожиданий моего товарища, но я старался их держать подальше от себя. Башня – это, с одной стороны, постоянный контроль, а с другой – рассадник пороков. За всеми, как водится, не уследишь. Зайдешь, бывало, в общую ванную, а там два паренька друг друга щупают. Неловко. Тут либо отступать, либо делать каменное лицо. В Башне осуждаются романтические отношения, но маги проводят там, взаперти, всю жизнь, и природа берет свое. Вот только я не желал, чтобы природа Йована чего-то там у меня брала, если я верно истолковал это его странное поведение.

Теперь все в прошлом. И Йован с Лили, и Башня, и те ужасные ванные комнаты, где моешься у всех на виду, и растерянные ребятки с лихорадочно горящими глазами, зажимавшие друг друга по углам. Обычно мысли о них пробуждают брезгливость, но в бессонные ночи вроде этой я прокручиваю в голове то, что они делали друг с другом – то, что я успевал увидеть прежде, чем опускал глаза в пол и спешно удалялся, – и думаю о том, что, возможно, это очень приятно, раз они готовы рискнуть своими положением и репутацией ради краткого мига удовольствия. Хорошо было бы поговорить об этом с кем-то и утолить, наконец, собственное любопытство... Вот только я не представляю, с кем из нашего бравого отряда можно обсудить такую тонкую тему. С Алистером я уже попытал счастья и, видимо, до самой смерти буду думать, что он имел в виду, говоря про «кувалду на морозе». Кому вообще может прийти в голову идея вылизывать кувалду? Разве что полному идиоту. Иногда в растрепанную алистерову голову приходят по-настоящему странные мысли...

...но вся соль ситуации заключается в том, что его странные мысли, попадая на благодатную почву моего сознания, приносят еще более странный урожай. Сейчас, потеряв всякую надежду заснуть или, на худой конец, согреться, я устало пускаюсь в размышления о природе лизания кувалд и задаю себе – в который раз – вопрос: способен ли Алистер на иносказания? Он простоват; Морриган и Зевран, образовавшие против него коалицию, и вовсе считают его сказочным дураком. Так способен он выражаться метафорами или нет? Думаю, нет. Но это церковное воспитание... Клирики в Тедасе кого угодно научат метать словесный бисер – неудивительно, что Алистеру у них не нравилось. Да и что я привязался к этой его кувалде?

Я недовольно ворочаюсь: потому что ногу, кажется, начинает сводить судорогой, и потому что я-то совершенно точно владею иносказаниями. Осилив десятитомник «О магическом развитии и разном», и не таким овладеешь. Кувалда, хех. Опомнись, Амелл, подумай о лютнях и котлах, о служительницах Андрасте с бронебойной кормой, о «Жемчужине Ферелдена» и всех ее жемчужинах, о чем угодно! Перестань вспоминать, как тейриновский бастард неловко бреется кинжалом, смотря на свое отражение в полированной поверхности щита. Не думай о том, как он устало снимает храмовничью котту и сдергивает следом рубашку, намереваясь искупаться в лесном озере. Хватит выворачивать эти сомнительные сокровища из недр памяти и с наслаждением прокручивать их в воображении, снова и снова, все эти воспоминания для тебя – точно леденец со сколотым краем, который так приятно перекатывать на языке, вот только шероховатая поверхность конфеты царапает слизистую, и довольно скоро металлический привкус крови перебивает сладость жженого сахара. Прекрати себя ранить. Смирись. Останови свой мятущийся разум. Не придумывай ерунды только лишь потому, что это, кажется, первый и единственный человек, с которым вы стали по-настоящему дружны. Да, Амелл, ты чрезвычайно подозрителен, ты не доверяешь почти никому и спишь с посохом под боком (хотя лучше бы – с ножом под подушкой), ты держишь Зеврана в отряде лишь потому, что до смерти боишься – предоставь ему свободу действий, и эльф стрелой метнется к Логейну, докладывать о боевой тактике вашей немногочисленной партии и искать подкрепления. А что, тэйр могущественный, сумеет как-нибудь защитить его от Воронов, да и работать на него всяко прибыльней, чем таскаться по долам и весям Тедаса с дипломатической миссией. Среди этого океана параноидального безумия единственная непоколебимая твердыня – Алистер, с которым пройдены огонь и ад. Во время последнего замеса Зеврану наносят длинный прямой удар в лицо, он пытается уйти и пропускает удар в живот, инстинктивно сгибается и оказывается поваленным на пол; врагов вокруг кишмя кишит, и я уже не верю, что он сможет вновь подняться. На другом конце зала медленно оседает Морриган, получив по затылку эфесом вражеского меча. Я на секунду зажмуриваю глаза: не могу видеть это, сейчас нас раздавят, сожрут, поглотят, сейчас Тень засосет меня. Остались только мы, я и Алистер. У меня совсем нет сил, перед глазами суетится черная мошкара, в ушах нарастает гул. Ослабевшей рукой шарю по карманам мантии. А, вот пузырек лириума, последний спасительный, ну давай, мой ненаглядный, действуй, мы же не можем вот так подохнуть, мы же только в начале пути, а впереди – Мор, который нужно остановить, если не мы, то никто. Лириум вызывает мгновенное расширение сознания, у меня как будто дыра в макушке, и сквозь пробитый череп внутрь проливается божественный свет. Небесно-голубой. Усталости больше нет, нет и боли. Меня переполняет энергия. Вот теперь сил хватит, чтобы поддерживать Алистера все время битвы. Один боец – не то, что трое. Я полностью сосредоточен на нем, я чувствую, как бьется его сердце, толкая кровь по сети сосудов, чувствую, как наполняются воздухом его легкие – рывками, во время резких, почти болезненных вдохов, – и посылаю ему исцеление. Ты сможешь. Только ты и сможешь.

Когда все заканчивается, я, конечно, первым делом несусь (тащусь на нетвердых ногах) осматривать тех, кто вышел из строя. Треснувшие черепа и кашель с кровью – наши вечные спутники, но все живы, и уже один этот факт наполняет меня безмерной радостью. Доберемся до лагеря, и я смогу оказать всем помощь в спокойной обстановке. Алистер в изнеможении стаскивает шлем: он тяжело дышит, но выглядит благодарным, и взгляд у него такой, что невольно начинаешь чувствовать себя чем-то большим, нежели скромной системой поддержания жизнедеятельности. Я хочу улыбнуться ему в ответ, но понимаю – лицевые мышцы меня не слушаются. Губы и вовсе приклеило друг к другу намертво. И я только киваю.

У нас такая крепкая – настоящая – дружба, но я, должно быть, могу разрушить и это. Хорошие взаимоотношения – вот над чем я работал действительно долго. Малообщительному человеку (тем более магу, сосредоточенному на себе и своей внутренней силе) трудно искать подход к каждому из членов отряда, но без этого не обойтись – наша и без того малочисленная группка приключенцев распадется. Если я потеряю Алистера, я, наверно потеряю все, потому что числюсь лидером только номинально. Я слишком мало знаю о Серых Стражах, да и вообще о внешнем мире. Быть запертым в Башне столько лет...

Иногда я думаю: не надвигайся Мор, все сложилось бы совсем иначе. Я бы все так же пылился под надежной защитой стен Круга Магов, а Алистер бы, наверно, стал храмовником. Вполне вероятно, его бы отправили к нам, в Башню, и мы бы все равно познакомились... Маги и храмовники редко общаются, но Йован же как-то наладил контакт с этой своей Лили (которая, конечно, не мужик в неподъемной металлической робе, но и не одна из нас), так что и мы бы... может быть. И тогда бы я, наверно, что-то сделал. Что-то сказал ему. А не... вот так. Если я скажу сейчас, Алистер будет в шоке. Дело не в церковном воспитании, не в тейриновской крови, дарующей потомкам королевского рода чудаковатый характер. Дело в Алистере, в его неопытности, в благородных позывах, в стремлении к правильности. Его принципы – непробиваемая броня, не чета стальным доспехам, – и он самоотверженно следует им. В один не самый прекрасный день наш рыжеволосый бард решает, что жизнь ее проходит под черным штандартом одиночества, и начинает петь Алистеру что-то о любви. Наблюдая за разворачивающимся представлением, я испытываю настолько сильное удовлетворение, что меня чуть не выворачивает наизнанку. Вот-вот, мои ожидания воплощаются в жизнь, все начинается с малого, не успеешь глазом моргнуть, как верные соратники уже совьют гнездо и народят потомства, и плевать на угрозу Мора. Но Алистер не торопится встать на одно колено... не торопится даже дать ответ. Он долго смотрит на девушку с недоверием, пока на его скулах расползаются карминовые пятна. Потом неловко отшучивается, несет сущую чушь, пытаясь как-то сгладить ситуацию, но все уже и так понятно. Смущенная Лелиана отступает, задумчивый и странно подавленный Алистер лязгает доспехом, удаляясь в другой конец лагеря. Неодобрение изгибает рот Винн боевым серпом, Зевран ухмыляется от уха до уха. Я чувствую себя старым матрасом, из каждого шва которого лезет конский волос. Хочется рухнуть где-то бесформенной кучей и лежать так, таращась в небо с тупой улыбкой. Чему тут улыбаться? Алистер говорил, что не хочет с «этим» торопиться, но больше похоже на то, что он собирается всю жизнь быть один, не разменивая себя на случайные связи. Для Большой и Чистой военное время не слишком подходит... Что тут скажешь, мощная позиция.

Да ну его к Архидемону, военное время. Собственно, на чем мы там остановились? Значит так, я – маг Круга, Алистер – храмовник, мы тайком встречаемся в подвалах Башни, потому что туда никто не сунется, опасаясь пауков... Я чувствую, как расслабляются мышцы, как веки наливаются сонной тяжестью. В мечтах – никаких порождений тьмы, никакой скверны, сладковатой вони, ужаса, крови и пота. Кажется, теперь я наконец-то засну, но, как назло, внизу живота начинает приятно тянуть. Я прислушиваюсь. Снаружи кто-то едва слышно перебрасывается бессмысленными репликами. И плевать. Как-никак, я большую часть своей жизни ночевал в комнате, где любопытных ушей было даже больше, чем нужно для того, чтобы испытывать крайнюю степень неловкости. Я накрываю пах ладонью и лениво глажу себя сквозь плотную ткань мантии, так до конца и не решив, чего хочу больше – удовольствия или успокоения. Хорошо. Хорошо-о...

К двоим, беседующим снаружи, присоединяется третий. Сейчас их болтовня кажется мне непозволительно громкой, хоть я и не могу разобрать ни слова из-за бухаюшей в висках крови. Сон отходит на второй план. Возлюбленная Андрасте, да заткнитесь вы там уже, я совсем не могу сосредоточиться!  
Кто-то ходит, шелестя травой. Кто-то гремит котлом.

Я сжимаю ладонь посильнее и, сдержав стон, длинно выдыхаю.

Шаги приближаются.

Да кого же сюда несет, чтоб его генлоки...

– Эй, ты спишь?

Я едва успеваю отдернуть руку от поднявшегося члена и рывком сажусь, когда полог палатки отодвигается, и внутрь протискивается всклокоченная алистерова голова. Без громыхающих стальных сабатонов и кирасы воин передвигается непривычно тихо.

– О, ты не спишь, – восклицает он с таким облегчением, что гневная отповедь: «Даже если не спал, то проснулся бы от твоих криков, дурья башка!» – застревает в горле. – Что это ты делаешь? Полируешь посох?.. – я вспыхиваю, как трухлявый пень от искры, и даже приоткрываю рот от удивления, пока в висках дробно бьется: «Он все слышал, он знает...», – но Алистер не видит моего замешательства. Он смотрит на треклятый посох из древесины сильвана, тот самый, что лежит у меня под боком.

А вот еще одно преимущество сна в одежде: даже если вас застанут в весьма щекотливый момент, вы будете выглядеть так же, как и всегда, – как бесформенный мешок муки. Зато компроментирующие части тела не торчат.

Я так усердно стараюсь дышать ровно, что начинаю задыхаться.

– Чего ты хочешь, Алистер? – выдавливаю из себя и, не выдержав, глотаю воздух ртом. Ох.

Воин залез в палатку только наполовину, но тут и так уже критический недостаток места. «Успокойся, – говорю я себе. – Успокойся». Сердце бьется так громко, что Алистер просто не может этого не слышать.  
– Хотел поговорить с тобой... Мне снова снился Архидемон, – говорит парень печально.

Это серьезно; такие сны могут означать только то, что волна порождений тьмы совсем близко и скоро сметет все живое. Вот только я слишком на взводе, чтобы обсуждать это.

– О-о, – тоскливо тяну, разом мечтая о том, чтобы воин наконец ушел и дал мне возможность потрогать себя, и о том, чтобы он остался тут как можно дольше, хоть до утра.

– Так почему ты не спишь? – живо реагирует последний из Тейринов. – Тоже кошмары?

– Д-да, – я бросаю на него взгляд, полный отчаяния. Шел бы ты уже спать, Алистер-Который-Не-Хочет-Торопиться, а я тут того... пополирую свой посох. В одиночестве.

Воин замирает, чуть склонив голову набок. Царящий в палатке полумрак выедает краски: и волосы персикового оттенка, и золотистая щетина на подбородке, и светло-карие глаза, – все кажется серым.

– В детстве, увидев страшный сон, я всегда бежал к Хетер, служанке дядюшки... эрла Эамона. Она обнимала меня и говорила, что мне больше не приснится ничего плохого... Хочешь, я тебя обниму? – спрашивает Алистер от всей души.

Я снова разеваю рот и тут же закрываю его.

– Ты... ты пришел ко мне среди ночи, чтобы обнять, потому что мне снятся кошмары? – во мне стремительно разрастается что-то горячее и сияющее, заполняя собой всю грудную клетку. Я снова не могу дышать.

– Но ты же видишь во сне приближение Архидемона! – Алистер выразительно приподнимает брови. Интонации у него, как при разговоре с нерадивым ребенком. – И я вижу... А, все, я понял! Ты думаешь, что слишком взрослый для обниманий! Неужели вы, мессир, и впрямь полагаете...

– Ох, – сдавленно выдыхаю я, сдаваясь на волю судьбы. – Ладно. Валяй.

На затылок опускается ладонь, широкая и горячая, толкает меня вперед. Я утыкаюсь носом в алистерово плечо и шумно втягиваю воздух. Пахнет костром и настойкой из эльфийского корня, помогающей от синяков и ссадин.

– Вот видишь, – шепчет воин назидательно, – совсем не страшно...

Я закрываю глаза и думаю, что это все невзаправду, что это редкий хороший сон, а раз сон – то можно делать все, что хочешь. Но даже в мире Тени я не могу позволить себе прорвать глухую оборону, и потому все, что остается – легко прикоснуться рукой к его плечу. И правда, совсем не страшно. Если бы так не щемило в районе сердца, да не хотелось податься вперед бедрами – так вообще...

– Тебе больше не приснится ничего плохого... – шепчу я фразу далекой и незнакомой женщины, и чувствую – макушкой ли, всем своим естеством, – как Алистер расплывается в белозубой, совсем мальчишеской улыбке.


End file.
